


Fifty shades of Red

by Lightbluesuperstar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Come Eating, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Ice Play, Jealous Akashi, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Molestation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Roleplay, Sadism, Seme Akashi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, uke midorima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbluesuperstar/pseuds/Lightbluesuperstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is your average person with all great qualifications who wants to get into the business industry. He gets his big break when he is given a meeting with the and only Akashi Seijuurou but gets more than he bargains for,when Akashi wants him to become his pet!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, this is not for people who don't like explicit things please go away. Now for the brave souls who stayed read on and enjoy!

Chapter One:  
. The Opportunity

 

I am on my way to meet Tetsuya, because he said he had big news regarding in me finding a new job. It has been a year since I last had a job, the hospital I worked got shut down.

Even with this months lucky ornament I still have no job.

I have been offered jobs by everyone. Aomine and the police force, Kagami and his restaurant, Kuroko; his book shop even Murasakibara and his boyfriends candy shop also kise and modeling . But it never worked or didn't last.

Will I can't say everyone but I'll never ask HIM for help ever.

I finally reach Kuroko's book shop were he no were to be seen. So I turn to leave and he pops up out of nowhere. "Hello, Midorima-kun." He says as I am holding my chest about to have a heart attack. 

We go to set outside. "So how have you been?" Kuroko asks before I stop him. "I don't have time for idol chit-chat. Have you found me a job or not?" I ask desperate for an answer.

"I have a job but you won't like it."

My face makes a confused expression on my face "What do you mean I won't like I." I say gaining my composer again " It's not him is it?" I ask desperate for an answer

He just nodded his head.

"I'm not taking the job. He always thinks he is better than us!" I shout not realising how loud I was getting odd looks.

"At least take his business card, give him a call." He says handing me the card.

Once I reach home I look down at the card the the phone. No I refuse to call him I won't let myself fall again.

Flashback

"Akashi, there's something I want to tell you." mumble toying with the tape around my finger. " Yes, Shintarou." Even the way he says my first name gives me chills.

"What is it?" He asks moving the shogi piece across the board.

"I-I like you." I squeeze out I look back up to see his usual stoic face. " I can tolerate your presence as well." He says bluntly as he continues to play the game.

"No I mean really like you." I look across the table to see his hair over his eyes so I could not see his expression.

He stands and walks over to my side of the table, turns my chair towards him and leans forward.

Before my mind could comprehend what was happening I felt a pair of lips against mine. I instinctively started kissing back, he boldly licked his tongue across my bottom lip.

I open my mouth to let him in, as soon as our tongues touch I let out a moan.

He tasted like cinnamon and spices, our tongues battled for dominance, which Akashi won. I felt his fingers slip into my blazer and pinched my nipple painfully hard.

I moaned out in painful pleasure.

Five minutes of heated kisses, Akashi pulled back a thin string of sliver connecting our lips. He wipes his pink lips. "That should satisfy your meaningless desires."

"My feelings are not meaningless!"

I reach out and grab hold of his blazer, trying to make him understand. "Shintarou get it through your thick skull I'll never like or love. If I ever take an interest in you it's for my own personal gain."

The look of disgust on his face shook me to the core as he pulled his arm away leaving me in the cold room.

End of Flashback

I fall into bed and weep the night the night away as I realise I still love him and how pathetic it made me.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima is having second thoughts about the meeting he set up will he go or chicken out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is very OOC in this chapter and I mean VERY and Midorima is a bit OOC as well. So sit back and enjoy the ride! Also this story is on wattpad! Username: Lightpinksuperstar

Chapter Two:The Meeting

After wallowing in self-pity all night I finally grow a pair and call Akashi's office to set up a meeting.

Momoi, who worked for Akashi now, was surprised I even call and set up the meeting for 12:00pm.

And here I am in bed doing nothing.

I've no prepared for what I'm going to do or say when I get there. No I completely chicken out and the time is 11:20am.

I'm not even dressed yet. I get a call from Aomine.

"What is it?" I ask in the the most uninterested voice I could make. "Ah, are you dressed for the meeting?" He ask, like he really wants to know.

"No, I'm not dressed because I'm not going!"

"I'm giving the phone to Tetsu." Aomine say hand the phone to kuroko. "Look, Midorima you need to stop messing around and get your fat ass ready. I don't know what happened between you and Akashi-kun and I don't want to know. But don't go and throw your future away because of it. So get ready or so help me kami I'll smash every lucky item you have!"

My jaw has officially reached the ground floor of my apartment complex.

I'll never piss kuroko off again. I hang up; I get myself ready, résumé ready and head out for Akashi's company building.

In the taxi I was going over the references and experience I have.

The time was 11:35am, I can still make it on time. I can do this, just do not let Akashi get into my head.

Just keep calm and carry on.

It wasn't that I didn't want the job it was because of my feelings towards Akashi. I mean what if he found out?

What then? I guess it would be No job city for me.

The time was 11:45am when I got there, Momoi greeted me at the front desk. "Ah Midorima-kun I didn't think you were coming."

"Well your boyfriend forced me to come and I couldn't say no."

The clock on the wall struck 12:00 as a phone rang.

Momoi pick it up only to put it down seconds later. "Akashi-san well see you now." She says giving me the thumbs up as I walk towards Akashi's office.

I knock on the oak doors. "Akashi-san?"

"Come in." Came a low silky smooth voice, making me melt inside. No Shintarou you're here for the job nothing else.

"Enter Shintarou."

I step into the room and close the door behind me, I see Akashi staring out the window. Looks like he's got an taller.

I walk towards the desk and sit down.

Akashi turns around his red and golden eyes stare at me. I shudder from the intense stare. 

"You have the job." He says bluntly looking me up and down.

"W-what really arigatou!" I shout before blowing deeply. I get up to leave and open the door, that is until a hand shut it.

"Did I say you could leave?" He whispers his breathe tickling my ear.

"N-No." I stutter becoming aroused just by his scent. "No what?" He asks getting even closer."A-akashi-san." I whimper as he licks the shell of my ear.

He starts to run his tongue up and down my neck, dropping kisses along the way.

"A-ahh...Akashi-san." I moan, moving my head giving him more access. "So you do want this." He chuckles as he starts to palm me through my trousers.

"N-no stop M-momoi-san is o-outside." I moan not wanting to be caught.

What wrong with me! After all this time...I still can't resist him!

A hand runs over my cheek."Don't cry Shintarou. I hate to see cry." He whispers resting his head against mine.

"I have a job for you. Become my pet for a month and I'll pay you whatever you want"

He wraps his arm round me.

And I mindlessly agree because...I still love him. 'I really am pathetic.' I think. Leaning into his warm embrace.


	3. Akashi's Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the guys who read my fanfic!

I

Akashi's Pet

The next day I return to Akashi's office to discuss the terms of our agreement.

Akashi places a document in front of my and hands me a pen. "Once you sign this you will belong to me for a month. After the contract is over you can decide to leave or permanently be my pet."

My face becomes red thinking about all the dirty things he'll do to me. If it's dirty that is.

"So how much do I get paid?" I ask, I mean he is a millionaire. He makes more money in a day then I would make in a year.

"However much you want."

I read over the contract it states. 'I, Midorima Shintarou, here by give up all ownership my body to Akashi Seijuurou for a month. In this time period you will partake in BDSM play. For this play I shall use the safe word yellow and red. Yellow meaning the activity may continue but the Dom/Master shall slow down but not stop. Red meaning to stop the activity completely as the Sub/Pet is at their limit.

'If the safe words are violated in anyway the contract will immediately be terminated and the Sub/Pet will receive full pay as well as compensation.'

"You know once you sign this your mine."

I continue to stare at the contract, do I really want this? I mean I've always wanted to be Akashi's and he to be mine.

But it's not the same.

This my only chance, me and him together even if it's only for a month.

I sign my signature at the bottom of the contract and put the pen down. For some reason my chest feels tight.

Akashi reached under the desk and placed a box in front of me.

"Open it." I stare at the green box

I open it to reveal a black leather collar with a gold pendent on it. One side had 'Akashi's' the other 'Pet'.

Once I saw the pendent, my heart skipped a beat. I really belong to him, ureshii!

I wonder if I could keep after the month is up.

Akashi took the collar out of the box, got up and walked up behind me. He pulled down my shirt collar to reveal my neck.

"Such porcelain white skin. I can't wait to mark it."

He runs his fingers down my neck, placing butterfly kisses all over making me shudder.

He wraps the leather collar around my neck.

"It it too tight?" Playing around with it making sure I can breathe. I shake my head. "Use your words."

"No kainushi it's fine." I say timidly with my head down.

I feel his fingers left up my head and he places a soft kiss on my nose. "I'll take you home."

I don't question why for the more time I spend with him the happier I become.

"W-what about the collar." To embarrassed to wear it in public.

He chuckles as he goes over to the coat stand and wraps the scarf around me.

It must be the same scarf Akashi wore.

It smells like him, his scent is just intoxicating. My cheeks grow hotter as my pants grow tighter.

We leave the office his arm around my waist just like a couple.

Whoa I need to slow down this is only for a month. Master and Pet that is all what we are or will ever be.

The sooner I understand that the better.

Even if it's just sex...I'm still happy because he mine and I'm his.

And that's enough for me.

Translations:  
Ureshii= I'm happy  
Kainushi=Pet Owner


	4. The Sex List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my schedule has changed. Expect chapters to be up on Friday's, Saturday's or Sunday's.

The Sex List

A week had passed and today is the first day of the month meaning my life as a pet starts now.

I walk into Akashi's office wearing the scarf he gave me to conceal my pet collar. He said he wanted to discuss something's with me.

I mean can't we just get to it already.

Not that I was eager or anything.

I sit at Akashi's desk and wait. Five minutes later he walks in with a file of some sort. "You have agreed to the contract, we need to go over the things we find acceptable."

He sits across from me. "Sure that makes sense."

I fiddle with the tape around my fingers, nervous about the things he might like that I won't.

"Question one: Do you want to be in an exclusive relationship with me?" He asks looking me straight in the eye.

"Exclusive?" I mumble toying with my fingers. Me and Akashi...exclusive. The idea made my cheeks heart up.

"L-like dating each other?" I question him becoming hopeful.

"If that's what you want. This is more serious than you might thing, Shintarou. Still dating is not necessary, a lot of Master/pet relationships are sex only."

As soon as he said that my hopes melted before my eyes and it make my blood boil at how stupid I was.

"Well I don't want an all sex relationship!"

I snap back at him.

Akashi gave me a look and I instantly knew I was going to regret my out burst sooner or later.

"Well...on to question two:Do you find an open relationship acceptable?"

I feel dizzy. The idea of shearing Akashi with someone did no sit right with me.

"Look, I only like to take one pet at a time, but if you want another partner then tell me. I could compromise to....some extent. However I don't want you cheating behind my back."

Akashi tone grew darker and possessive. His constant staring gave my goosebumps.

"N-no one else. Only kainushi." I say my head down in a submissive manner, I hear Akashi chuckle and I know that I pleased him.

"Then question three is irrelevant. Question four: Can I kiss you?" He asks his eyes shifting from my eyes to my lips.

"H-haven't w-we done that before?" I ask hoping that he remembers the kiss we shared all that time ago.

"Yes, but it's been so long. You can only make a man wait so long, before wanting to taste your sweet lips again, Shintarou."

He runs his finger across my bottom lip. I let out a moan from his soft touch.

"I also mean other places such as cheeks,neck, nipples', bellybutton, cock-"

"Y-yes it's all a-acceptable." I interrupt him due to my shear embarrassment reaching maximum levels.

Akashi chuckles, his deep laughter rumbling in my ears.

"Is it acceptable to touch you is a sexual way without permission?" He asks already on to the next question.

Yeah he could do that....not that I wanted him to.

"N-not in p-public!" I shout, my voice becoming an octave higher from shear embarrassment.

Imagine, we're just walking home from a date when suddenly he starts to give me a hard on, on the street. Hazukashii!

Akashi skimmed down and checked something off.

"Noted. No sexual contact in public without permission but in private?" "If you want to touch me, don't ask. Just do it."

I look off to the side so he couldn't see the giant blush spreading across my face.

"Is it acceptable to touch you in a non sexual way, but in romantic way with or without permission?"

"You mean like.....holding h-hands?" I stutter.

I feel warm and fuzzy at the idea of holding hands in the street, getting stares form those who are jealous.

Akashi was staring at my neck.

I hope my collar isn't showing, I would die if it was! "Take the scarf off." He said, eyes never leaving my neck.

I didn't move or answer him.

"Take it off." He growled, his voice low and demanding. I brought my hand up to pull off the scarf. "I knew it, you're wearing your collar."

He chuckles as he runs his fingers down my neck.

I shudder from his touch, I left my head to give him more access. He leans back in his chair. His gaze returning back to the file.

"How do you feel about role play?" Seeming interested in my response.

"Do you mean...pretending to be someone else?"

"Yes, like being a doctor and nurse or a teacher and student." He had a big grin on his face.

"Imagine, me in a doctors coat and you in a short, tight pink little nurses outfit."

My cheeks flush at the idea of being his little nurse in need of some 'training'.

"How do you feel about sex toys?"

"Y-yeah that's f-fine." I stutter as my glasses start to fog up, thinking of things that would make a skeleton blush.

"Since you're my pet, there'll be punishment if you misbehave."

"And considering the outburst you just had, you deserve to be punished." He says with a sadistic grin on his face.

"W-what do you m-mean by....p-punishment?"

"Bend over my knee and find out." His grin only becoming wider.

"Hai, kainushi." And I do as I'm told.

Translation:

Hazukashii=embarrassing  
Hai=yes  
Kainushi=pet owner


	5. Punishment

Punishment

This is so degrading, I was bent over Akashi's knee like a bad little boy.

My cheeks flair up at the idea of a spanking.

I mean I tried it once with Takao, when we were together we tried a lot of things. But he always pushed me for sex.

Hopefully Akashi won't be the same.

"Now, Shintarou do you know why you're being punished?" He questions looking down at me.

"I'm being punished for my disrespectful behaviour towards you...kainushi."

He pats my head, telling me how much of a good pet I am.

"Since this is your first offense, how many spanks do you think you deserve?" He asks his voice laced with lust and want.

"Urm...Five?" I ask hoping it's enough for him but knowing him it's probably not.

"Fifthteen spanks it is." He chuckles as I stare up at him in disbelief.

"Nani?!"

I start to wriggle around on Akashi's lap trying to escape my cruel fate.

"Five for your outburst and ten for trying to take the easy way out." He replies as he starts to massages my ass.

"A-ah k-kainushi!" I moan out pushing back into his heavenly touch.

"Since this is your first time, I'll keep your pants." He whispers making me shudder.

"It's such a shame that I can't see your porcelain white skin, turn a luscious red." He signs running his finger down my spine.

I shiver with anticipation as I await my punishment.

It's not fair...it kinda hurts to think that someone had done this with my kainushi.

"No, I don't want to be babied. If you're going to punish me...then do it properly."

My face was stern as I stare up at Akashi.

"Oh...ok. Take off your pants." He says with a sadistic grin, I do as I'm told.

The cold air blows across my thin cotton boxers as bend back over Akashi's knees.

"Count of me." He says as he brings his palm down upon my ass-cheek.

"O-one!" I stutter as a pleasurable sting shoots up my spine.

Blood starts to pool in my groin.

Akashi's P.O.V

I continue to punish my pet. His small whimpers and moans were music to my ears. Shintarou truly a fine pet.

"A-ah e-eight!" He sobs, face wet with tears.

The most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

He started to rock his hips against my thigh, trying to get friction. My pet was hard and wanted release.

All his movements stopped, as if he had been caught with his hands down his pants.

He hung his head and yet he still rocked his hips.

"Please...punish me more...kainushi." He begs, eyes glazed over with lust.

I enjoy punishing my pet, for his soft sobs and lustful moan are making me hard. I sure Shintarou could feel me pressing against his stomach.

"A-ah t-thirteen. Ah! F-fourteen, fifteen Ahh!"

Shintarou sobs as I massage my pets ass, to ease the pain.

"You've done well. You now can have a reward." I say, proud of Shintarou as he made it through without using the safe-words. I'm very proud indeed.

End of Akashi's P.O.V

My ass is sore and tender...but it feels so good! I'm happy that I made kainushi proud, I can't wait for my reward.

"Get on your knees."

I knell between Akashi's and face the large bulge in his pants.

To think, I got him this hard I want to taste it so bad.

"This is your reward. Now come and make kainushi feel good." He says placing a hand atop mt head.

I undo his belt and zipper, ready to serve my Kainushi.

Translation:

Kainushi =Pet owner

Nani =What

Hentai =pervert


	6. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient. Here is the new chapter.

Reward

I undo Akashi's belt and zipper. I pull his pants down to reveal his large bulge, it had a wet patch on the front.

I reach out and touch it, making it twitch and Akashi to shiver.

I slowly pull down the red boxers, until a tuff of red hair became visible and his hard member sprang out.

It wasn't as long as mine but twice as thick, Akashi shivered as the cold air hit his swollen cock.

I stared intensely at it, as with each breathe he took it throbbed.

I hear a chuckle from above, I look up to see Akashi with a big grin on his face. "Enjoying the view?"

A bright red flush appeared in my face.

"I guess that's a yes. Shin~tar~ou." He mocks as he lets out a deep laugh. "Since you enjoy looking at it, why don't you try sucking on it."

I give an experimental lick over his cockhead, making Akashi let out a low moan.

He places a hand on my head telling me to continue, I lean forward and start tentatively licking at the tip.

I run my tongue over his slit, causing a low moan to spill out of Akashi.

I wrap my lips around his throbbing tip; start to suck making his salty precum fill my mouth.

Akashi's P.O.V

Shintarou pulled away and run the flat of his tongue across the underside of my erection. I almost gasp as the hot appendage runs over my sensitive area.

Shintarou lets out little whimpers and moans as he licks under my member.

My pet is so vocal, I never knew he could make such beautiful sounds.

"Shintarou, why don't you make more of those delicious sounds for me?" Shintarou continued to lick and slurp, half-lidded eyes pool with lust.

I see Shintarou's pants tenting, so I push my foot down onto his hard member.

To my surprise, he lets out a lust full moan. " A-ahh...Kainushi ah!" He starts to rock his hips into my foot.

Suddenly Shintarou's engulfed half of my member, bobbing his head up and down faster than before.

"S-shit...S-shintarou ah!" I groan, bucking my his causing Shintarou to suck harder."

End of Akashi's P.O.V

Akashi tastes so good~His salty precum flowing down my throat. I suck harder trying to get more of his sweet nectar.

Akashi pushes his foot harder into my groin."Mmmph!" He thrusts deeper into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat.

I look up at Akashi, eyes watering telling him it's too much.

He gave a small sorry as he removed his hand from my head, I pull away and start to cough.

"You should have said it was too much for you." He say in amusement with a hit of worry.

I wipe my mouth and go back to sucking, giving it my all.

I refuse to be mocked by Akashi!

"Ah-ah if you d-don't stop I'll c-cum!" He groans bucking his hips.

I pull back wanting to make a snide remark. But just then Akashi jolted, spraying his seed over my face and glasses.

"Ah! Gomen." He apologies as he wipes the cum off my face.

I reach out; grab his hand lick the cum off each finger. "Oishii, Kainushi." I say cleaning his cock head. Akashi started to rub his foot against my hard on, hard and fast.

Than a of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

Akashi didn't stop moving his foot. "Come in." He says, calm and collected. He tucks himself back into his pants as the person comes in.

They start to talk, but I pay no mind.

Akashi was still rubbing my erection, I moan into my hand as the pressure builds up.

"Mmmph! Hah...hah." I moan as I cum in my pants.

The person leaves and Akashi looks down. I was pouting. "Aww, what's wrong?" He mocks, patting my head.

"You came inside you pants...didn't you?" He whispers as he looks at the wet patch I have. I nod, my blush deepening.

He chuckles.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He says as he takes my hand and walks towards the door.

"I won't forget this Akashi. You bully, you'll pay." I swore to him. "Yeah I look forward to it." He says.

We walk down the hallway hand in hand.

Translations:  
Gomen=Sorry  
Kainushi=Pet Owner  
Oishii=Delicious


	7. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically Akashi talking to the other Akashi, We also learn more about Akashi's past and what exactly happened with his pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in sooooooooo long! I've just been very busy with school and personal life.

It had been a day since Midorima had served Akashi and a long time since he had talked to him.

"Seji-kun~" A voice purred into his ear.

Akashi sighed as arms wrapped around him. "What do you want?"

"What? Can't I have a nice conversation with my counterpart?" He asks as he sits in the chair opposite Akashi.

"Ok, what is it you want to talk about." Akashi places the papers he was reading down.

"Well, I'm glad you finally asked." He leans forward and over the desk.

"You do realise Shintarou will never replace our beloved."

Akashi's hands ball into fists against the wooden desk. "He...means nothing to me."

The red head across the table starts to snicker. "Why are you lying to yourself. Remember I'm you."

"Shintarou is not a replacement. He is my pet." Akashi growls, staring at the other red head.

"Whatever you say. But I know you still love our beloved."

"Didn't father ever tell you it's not good to lie, especially to me Seji-kun" He says, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Don't you ever mention that man in my presence!" Akashi boomed, slamming his hands on the desk.

Suddenly the door opened, the other Akashi disappeared as Momoi poked her head inside the room.

"Akashi-san, are you alright?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Go and get back to work Momoi." He sighs, running his fingers through his crimson locks.

"It's just that I thought-" She was cut short as Akashi told her to get out.

"Of course. Akashi-san." She bowing politely, before leaving and heading back to her station.

Akashi signed as he known his counterpart was right, his mind did often wonder about his beloved. Despite the heart ache that followed.

Flashback

It was Akashi's sixteenth birthday, and it was much like the rest.

A large ballroom filled with those he did not know. Oh how he longed for the days, when it was just him, father and mother."

Akashi sighed as he ignored the girl next to him rambling on about how handsome he was.

His eyes surfed the room until they stop on a small brunette, the teen was beautiful and the way his soft hair bounced with each step he took, made Akashi's heart flutter.

Akashi followed the bewitching teen across the blocking out the calls from the girl he was with.

The lead him into the huge dinner room, where he met his father and man who he assumed was the boy's father.

"Ah, son, there you are. I was looking for, I came to give you your birthday present." Said his father.

"Birthday present?" Akashi asked looking the boy across from him up and down.

"Yes. Since your of age now, you get to own one for yourself."

The brown haired boy stepped forward and introduced himself. "My name is Furihata Kouki. I would be honered to be you pet. Akashi-sama."

The two older men left the room and returned to the party.

Akashi took a step forward and continued to walk, until the smaller boy's back hit the wall.

"A-Akashi-sama." The boy stuttered, as Akashi simply unbuttoned the boy's shirt and latched onto his neck.

The boy's sweet moans filled Akashi's ears as nibbled and sucked at the soft skin.

When Akashi pulled away he smiled proudly at his work, as the lovely bite was bright red.

Akashi leanded forwards and whispered into the boy's ear. "You're mine now." Giving the ear a soft lick before pulling away.

As Akashi left the room, Furihata slid down the wall his breath ragged and face flushed.

Weeks turned into months and months into years. Akashi and Furihata's was simply more than Master and pet. It was more much more.

Akashi was excited but also nervous as he made his way home, clutching a small velvet box , which contained a silver ring.

It was only a promise ring, but Akashi hoped that someday it would mean much more.

When Akashi entered the mansion he found it odd that he wasn't greeted by Furihata, but he let it slid thinking nothing more about it.

He made is way up to the second floor of the house, and find his father's study empty. This was very weird as his father hardly ever left his study.

Akashi heard faint murmurs and creaking from down the hallway, which lead to the guest room.

As he drew nearer the sounds became louder, he gripped the velvet box tightly becoming fearful of what lay on the other side of the door.

Akashi rested his hand on the freezing cold doorknob, gulping slightly. He took a deep breath before turning to the knob until it opened slowly.

The scene that lay before him made his eyes widened, and the ring box come crashing to the ground.

Clothes were scattered across the floor, in the middle of the room lay his father and his beloved both naked, caught up in a passionate kisses and various sexual touches. Furihata's eyes open to see Akashi in the doorway.

"A-Akashi-sama!" He stammered pushing Akashi father away.

Akashi wasn't sure when he started running, but he sure as hell wasn't stopping. The scenery around him started to blur as his eyes stung with tears, threating to fall.

It wasn't long until he found the graveyard in which his mother was buried in.

He stood in front of her grave, but then dropped to his knees finally letting his emotions pure out. He rested his head against the cold stone.

"Why...why!?" He should meekly, "I finally open up my heart...only to get hurt again." The grey clouds became heavy as it stated to rain down.

"I...I swear to you I'll never let anyone in ever again!" He whispered harshly, his fist clutching the ground. This vow only made the rain heavier.

"A-Akashi-sama!" Panted a breathless Furihata as he had ran all the way there.

Akashi slowly rose, and stood up straight, his damp hair sticking to his forehead. "Don't ever call me that." Akashi growled, his voice low and dangerous.

Akashi started to walk past him only to be stopped by Furihata. "A-Akashi-sama...I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

"You are no longer my pet....and if I ever see your face again...you'll regret it." He said coldly, unable to look Furihata in the eyes.

He walked around Furihata and out the cemetery, not once looking back.

"Akashi-sama...Akashi-sama!" Furihata shouted after him, only from him to keep on walking.

Furihata collapsed to his knees breaking down, crying, realizing what he had lost.

Present Day

Tears rolled down Akashi's face, his heart hurt all the same, after all these years.

Akashi let out a pained laugh, he really was pathetic. Most people would loathe the person who broke their heart. But Akashi didn't have it in him. No....not anymore.


End file.
